End of the Rainbow
by jenna's last jam
Summary: The facts were these, time has passed and Alfredo comes back to find Olive. But is she still the woman he remembers?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started this a while ago and finally had the push to publish it. There is more coming I just have to tie up a few things. Oh and I don't own any of this. Obviously.**

Alfredo Aldarisio had waited 1 year, 11 months, 16 days, 21 hours and 23 seconds to see Olive Snook. Rather, it had taken that long for him to regain the courage to return to the Pie Hole. A new market for his homeopathic remedies had emerged four towns away when a plant supplying jobs to most residents un expectantly shut down. Alfredo had opened a small shop on a corner in which he could properly sell his wares, rather than sell them to the sporadic lonely.

Although he had moved on with his life, Alfredo's mind never strayed too far from the thought of Olive Snook. She was just as fresh as the daisies she occasionally wore in her blonde bob. He remembered the distant look that crossed her face whenever she saw the Pie maker, but he also remembered the distinct beat his heart had when he was around her. It was fast but somehow it felt light. Almost as if he was floating. He didn't care if all of the air was sucked out of the room. Just as long as he was holding Olive's hand as they flew into oblivion.

Even though he had been stationary for a while, he had yet to buy a car. He figured that he was missing clients by traveling alone. The bus stop let him off three blocks from the Pie Hole, but he didn't mind the walk. He was especially fascinated with a new restaurant in the shape of a giant cow. He watched as udder elevators brought hungry patrons into the cows belly. He made a mental note to stop by there the next time he was in town.

The Pie Hole was filled as always, but Alfredo was able to grab his usual booth by the front windows. He tried to calm himself without taking some drops, but the excitement was too much to bare.

"Hi and welcome to the Pie Hole! What home cooked flavor could I get for you today?" Alfredo raised his head dramatically in hopes of seeing his beloved, but he was shocked to see a young redhead, most likely just out of high school. She had the same green uniform which her hair flowed over. Alfredo squinted at the girl. "Would you like a suggestion? I really like the Raspberry.. but really anythings good here. Ned's a genius." She smiled and waved at the man in the kitchen with the rolling pin. He laughed and shook his head.

A brunette that Alfredo recognized came into his line of view. She caught his glance and her mouth opened a little. Alfredo raised her hand and called her over.

"Sir is everything okay? I'm new here so i'm sorry if I messed up." The redhead looked apologetically at him and she nervously tugged at her uniform.

"Is every thing okay sir?" The girl named Chuck stared at him for a minute finally realizing who he was.

"I was just wondering if Miss Olive Snook still worked at this establishment?" Chuck frowned and tried to think of ways to make the news go over better.

"Actually, she opened her own restaurant. She hasn't worked here in close to a year." Chuck's heart went out to the man who she had bought herbal mood enhancers from. For the Aunts that were no longer depressed, and the Aunts who no longer thought she was dead. Especially for the one that was not an Aunt at all.

Alfredo felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. She could be half way across the country or even the world. He had missed his opportunity, she was already gone.

"Luckily, it's only a few blocks away! I could give you the address, but you can't really miss it." Chuck paused. "It's a giant cow." Alfredo laughed, Olive _would _have opened the giant bovine eating establishment.

"Thank you so very much."

"If you see Olive, tell her I say hello. I never get to see her anymore. Tell her, Chuck says hi." They both smiled and Alfredo picked up his jacket.

"So you won't want pie?" The redhead asked as he left. Alfredo was nervous, but he was happily nervous. He didn't want to take any pills, this was a buzz he wanted to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

His walk to the Intrepid Cow was quick and dreamlike. He could have walked by the President of the United States, but he wouldn't have stopped. He stood for a minute when he reached the restaurant and looked at the empire that Olive had created. There was a long line at the elevators, but he didn't mind. The woman in front of him held the hand of a young boy of about two years. He held a red balloon in his other hand and had a giant smile on his face. He imagined what it must be like for a child to see this giant cow in the middle of town. But then he realized, he probably was just as amazed as the little boy.

He finally got into the elevator twenty five minutes later. The interior was yellow and covered in fake macaroni and cheese. Once everyone was packed in, a flat screen television turned on.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Intrepid Cow." Alfredo's heart leaped. There she was, right in front of him, composed of pixels and light. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders. Her face had a warmer glow and there was a different flicker in her eyes. He knew that he loved her. He knew that she was the one.

"My name is Olive and I am owner and operator of the Intrepid Cow. Inside you will find many varieties of my favorite dish, Macaroni and Cheese. Our cheese comes from the very own Charles Sisters Cheese Emporium located in the neighboring town of Coures d'Coures. We hope that you enjoy this restaurant as much as we do. Bon Appetit!" Olive giggled and the screen flashed to a picture of the restaurant's exterior and the logo splashed across.

The doors of the elevator opened upon a vast futuristic dining room filled with patrons and trays of macaroni. Alfredo had half expected the waitstaff to be dressed in some sort of cow outfits, but they wore all black with cow print skinny ties. The place was covered in chrome detailing which seemed a little out of place for someone who worked at the cozy Pie Hole. That was, until he saw the portions. Waitstaff brought out tray upon tray of food to hungry patrons. The coziness and warmth wasn't something plastered on the walls, it was something felt in the stomachs of all who ate there.

Alfredo wandered around looking for any signs of Olive. "Excuse me?" He asked a young man sporting a black shirt and cow print tie. "Is Miss Snook available?" The man took a radio from his pocket.

"Yo Jimmy, is the boss back there?"

"Yeah what's going on?" A crackly voice answered back. Alfredo buzzed. He was so close to being reunited with her.

"Just someone wants to see her. What's your name sir?"

"Alfredo, Alfredo Aldarisio." He got a terrible thought that perhaps she didn't remember him. That the feelings back in the Pie Hole were not indeed as mutual as he had thought. After a moment or so of silence the voice replied back.

"She'll come out, give her like 3 minutes."

"Is that alright sir?"

"I'd wait all day."

Alfredo took a seat in a booth by the so called "Wall of fame". On it were pictures of politicians, actors and various people who were famous for no reason at all, gorging on the delicacies they found in this heavenly cow. In the center there was a picture of the ribbon cutting. Olive held a large pair of scissors, and Alfredo spotted a man who was holding her. He was wearing a hat that was a mix between a derby and a fedora, and he was beaming. Both of his arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist. He was lost in the picture until he heard a small voice behind him.

"Fredo." She whispered. Alfredo turned and laid eyes on the woman he had missed so much. It had only been around two years but she had aged. She was sporting a simple black dress and her hair was rolled into a bun at the nape of her neck. He saw a small daisy tucked behind her ear and he smiled.

"Hi Olive. I… uh.. was in town. Thought that I'd stop by and see what you were… up to."

"Fredo, I thought that you would never come back." She lifted her hand to her face and he saw the glint of a ring on her left hand. "I'm really glad you did though." She surprised him with an abrupt hug around his waist. He let his hand fall on her back and one stroked her hair gently.

"Well" she said as she released herself from his embrace. "Would you like something to eat? It's on the house." She smiled brightly and he nodded. "I'll get you my favorite. Hey Bill!" She yelled.

A man of about 24 hurried over, a pad and pencil in his hand. "Two doubles with extra cheddar." She took Alfredo's hands and led him to a freshly cleaned booth. He saw the glittering ring again and knew what it meant. What he didn't see was a gold band next to it. Perhaps he wasn't too late.

"So, this is quite a business you have here Olive." She let out a sigh and smiled.

"It's quite demanding but it's worth it."

"As is anything good." They both exchanged smiles. Olive turned to the door where the elevator let out and watched more eager customers pour into her temple of carbohydrates.

"You know Fredo." Olive began while aimlessly twisting her diamond ring. "I was expecting to never see you again." Her face turned solemn and she bit her lower lip.

"I know Ol. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. But look at what you've got!" Olive craned her neck and got a panoramic view of her empire.

"You know, it started off as a joke. One night I was talking to my.." She breathed. "Fiance, and I said 'What about a giant cow coming out of midtown!'". She let a loud laugh escape and began to shake her head. "I never could have imagined it turning out like this. And now you're here and.." She trailed off, her thought gone like the food from their neighbor's plates. "And well, you're here!" She put on a fake smile and rested the napkin on her lap.

Alfredo sat pensively. There was something different about her. When they first met, she was genuinely unhappy. But now, she wasn't genuine at all. She was as fake as the animal they were sitting in.

Olive heart had stopped and she was trying to dig her way up to the light using whatever words came first. She knew that she sounded like an idiot but she couldn't control it. The man she had waited and hoped for so desperately was there. But she was not the woman he had left.


End file.
